Insecure
by MortisBane
Summary: Alfred is distancing himself from Arthur, and Arthur is determined to find out why. UkUs


Alfred has been acting very strange lately. The two of us have been committed in a long term relationship for a while now, mostly thanks to that frog, he did help me to win him over but he's still a frog. I remember that day very clearly, I had shown up at Alfred's doorstep clad with suit and tie and a single rose. I asked him out for dinner, and did my best to ensure he knew I meant as a date, the lad can be so oblivious sometimes. From there our relationship blossomed. We became inseparable, we went out on dates frequently, ranging from going out to staying in, I could tell that the both of us were happy. When our one year anniversary came around we had gone for a picnic in central park, I knew he'd appreciate that. We went at night to ensure we would be left alone. It was there that we shared our first kiss. It was short and sweet but it meant the world to me. Some may say that our relationship, 'was going slower than the escargot I had for lunch!' but I didn't care, me and Alfred were happy at the pace we were going. Though I did feel the need to show that I wasn't afraid to amp up the speed, not long after our anniversary one one of our movie nights I proposed the idea to have Alfred move in with me. I had an apartment in New York City which I used quite often so I could stay closer to him, and living together wouldn't be too much of a jump, we've stayed the night with each other before, once I stayed at his place for over a month while my apartment was checked for vermin. When I asked him he stiffened and blushed deeply, but after a minute or two of silence he smiled and nodded happily. I was so overjoyed I grabbed his cheeks and pulled him close in a kiss. The next few weeks were spent packing up his things and moving some into my apartment, after everything was unpacked in my place the two of us spent our first night passed out on the bed. That brings me to now, Alfred has been acting very strange now since we moved in, whenever I go to bed he usually doesn't go with me and waits till I fall asleep to join me, and whenever we do sleep in the same bed I try to cuddle him yet he puts up his arms as shields from me hiding onto his stomach or sides. Also, even though we've taken such a big step together we seem to move even slower than before, I have yet to see him even shirtless. Whenever he would change or take a shower he would lock the door and refuse me entrance until he was done. It was aggravating, I couldn't help but feel he's trying to hide something from me. My first thought is perhaps he was being bullied by the other countries, that could be that he's trying to hide marks from fights, but he's always so happy and isn't at all affected when any other country is near him, not even Ivan who was my first guess at attacker. Then I thought that maybe Alfred was cheating on me. Perhaps he's been shagging with another man and hides the sex marks from me and wont allow me to touch him. I want to believe that one is a misconception, I know he's a loyal man but I just can't find another explanation for his behavior. So I went about watching him, studying him, to see if he acts like how most cheaters are depicted on the internet. I went through the ten steps detailed in this woman's magazine I found at that frog's place, I can only imagine he was concerned with the underwear section, or he's just that much of a woman. Either way I had it and I still can find him tearing up his mattress looking for it.

Step one: Inspect his clothes for makeup that isn't yours or perfume you are sure isn't yours.

Now, I know Alfred doesn't swing that way, as he would put it he is 'as straight as a circle.' Yet I can substitute the feminine things for more man appropriate things, such as cologne instead of perfume but the makeup can stay I know many countries that will wear makeup. So I went into action. I waited for the perfect opportunity.

"Arthur, I'm back." Alfred called walking in the front door after a meeting with his boss.

"Okay why don't you go take a shower and I'll start dinner?" I answered walking up to meet him at the door.

"No! I mean you don't have to, I'll make dinner as soon as I'm out of the shower." He shrugged off his bomber jacket putting it on the coat rack before heading upstairs. I waited patiently down stairs as I heard the water running in the upstairs bathroom. Once it stopped I went right up to the bedroom door and waited again knowing I wouldn't be allowed inside till he was fully clothed. The door opened to show him fully dressed with his hair still wet.

"Uh, hi..." He spoke.

"I'm just going to clean up your mess while you make dinner, okay?"

"Um...sure." He gave me a puzzled look before going down stairs into the kitchen. I quickly ran into the room shutting the door behind me. I made quick work into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and picked up his dirty clothes off the floor. I inspected every inch checking for concealer, lip gloss, anything I've known other men to wear. I found nothing, so I held up his clothes and began to sniff, checking for anything other than his smell. I took in a large whiff, I smelled his natural scent and the cologne I knew he wore but I couldn't find anything else, not even the scent of McDonald's was on them, but I wasn't giving up that easy, I continued to smell shifting the area and article every so often yet I couldn't find anything. However the more I smelled his scent the more it seemed to affect me, before I knew it I was smelling his clothes not looking for a new scent but just so I could smell his. I felt the lower region of my trousers become tight and it wasn't till then that I realized what had happened. The thing was that I couldn't stop, the smell was so intoxicating, the more I smelled the tighter my pants became, before long I couldn't ignore the pleading from within them. I used my left hand to hold his shirt close to my nose and used my right to slowly rub the concealed erection. I moaned deeply and made quick work to undo my pants, before I could move to the underwear a voice stopped me cold.

"A...Arthur?" I turned quickly to see Alfred standing in the doorway a deep blush on his cheeks. I looked up at his handsome face and unable to stop myself I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling him down into hot sloppy kiss. He was shocked at first and stiffened but soon relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. I began grinding against his groin for relief and I felt him return my hardness with his own. I pushed against him and we stumbled back into the bedroom and soon onto the bed. I broke the kiss and sat up straddling his hips. I took my hands and placed them at the base of his shirt, but before I could slip under it and work up he slammed his arms down over his shirt blocking me off.

"C...Can't the shirt stay?" He asked panting from the lack of oxygen from our previous kiss.

"No love, the shirt must come off." I grabbed the shirt and tried to pull it up while also trying to remove his arms. He was stubborn, not allowing his arms to budge an inch. "Alfred, love, just take off the bloody shirt." He was definitely trying my patience, and in my current state I had very little as it was.

"I...I just don't want to take it off…"

"Why? Why is it that I can't see you without your bloody shirt off, the most skin I've ever seen from you is your arms, or your feet. Why can't I, your boyfriend for over a year see you even partially nude. I know we've been going slow and I had been content with that, but I think we're going far too slow. Is it that you don't love me? Are you trying to distance yourself from me?"

"No, Arthur I do love you, I love you so much!"

"Then why?" I felt the tears start, I tried to wipe them away before Alfred could notice but I knew it was too late.

"B...because," He paused and I looked down at him as he hung his head in what appeared to be shame. "I don't want you to take one look at me and not want me anymore…"

"W...What?"

"I...I'm not all buff and handsome like you probably want me to be, and my stomach is all flabby, my thighs too. I don't want you too see me all disgusting like that and decide you don't want to be with me anymore…"

"Alfred…?"

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't of hid it from you but you made me so happy I didn't want you to go away again, and I've been trying to get thinner, I've cut back on eating a lot." Now that I gave it some thought while I was so worried about his outward behavior I hadn't noticed any of his actions, when we would eat he would get as little as possible and wouldn't even finish it all, that should have been a red flag but he had always played it off as he had eaten McDonald's earlier. I gave him a look that reflected 'you damn git' in a loving way mind you, while his guard was down I lifted his shirt and placed my hand on his stomach. He didn't have a six pack but he was actually a little toned from his chest and his stomach, I could feel a little fat around his stomach but not much.

"Alfred you idiot, this here isn't anything, you're not fat in fact I very much like what you've got."

"B...But you always call me a fat ass…"

"Those are love teases git, I don't really mean them."

"And Ivan…"

"Who cares what the Russian thinks? I bet under that big coat is tons of fat, why else would he be so thick?" I saw him smile slightly and blush a little.

"But my thighs…"

"Are you going to make me spend all night talking about how much I love every single centimeter of your body? I'm sure you're just in it for the compliments now." His grin spread wider and he looked at me with those sparkling eyes that had been gone for so long.

"And what will you do if I am?"

"Then I guess I'll have to spend all night proving that each and every part of you is perfect. Starting here." I leaned down and pecked his lips lovingly. "I love the feel of your lips against mine." I moved down and pecked his chin, "I love your chin when you lean it on top of my head." I moved down to his neck. "I love cuddling up to your neck." Then down to his chest. "I love feeling your chest and your heartbeat when we hug" To his stomach. "I love feeling your firm stomach against mine." I stopped at the hem of his pants and smirked up at him devilishly. "How about I show you how much I'm going to love this part?" I saw his face erupt in red but he didn't object. I carefully began to undo the button and slowly pulled down the zipper. He wasn't hard yet but could tell he was going to be soon, heat was pooling down there and it just kept coming. I smirked and kissed his clothed member a few times letting my hot breath ghost over it. I got a little groan as he squirmed a bit. I bit the hem of his underwear and pulled it down to release his member, it was on its way fast. I held on to it pumping it slowly and began to suck on his balls. He let out a moan and his member got slightly bigger. I moved to take his head in my mouth and began to suck as I rubbed what I didn't have in my mouth, then went down. Eventually I had his whole length inside my mouth and I bobbed up and down hearing him try to conceal his moans. Just to be cruel I released it and pulled away to wipe my mouth. He whined at the loss of heat and looked up at me with lustful eyes.

"Remove the shirt love." I commanded beginning to remove my own shirt, he didn't object this time and moved to take his shirt off. Once he had it off I placed my hand on his cheek running down it lovingly before placing three fingers at his mouth.

"I have more parts to show you how much I love." Understanding what I meant he allowed the fingers to enter his mouth and he began to suck and lick in all the right ways. Once he was done I removed my fingers and positioned one at his entrance. I pecked his cheek and slipped in the digit. He wined and moved uncomfortably, I simply gave him a kiss and told him to relax. I waited for him to physically relax before I began to move my finger, I slowly thrusted it and curled on the inside in order to stretch him. I could tell it was a little painful for him but I knew I'd find his sweet spot soon and it would all be better. I added a second finger and again Alfred tensed up on me.

"Love, just relax, I'll make you feel real good in a minute." He looked at me with slightly teary eyes.

"I...I'm trying…" He replied. I moved upward to kiss his tears away as I began to move the two digits. I thrusted and scissored him trying to get him stretched out for the third digit, he was barely handling two and I needed to find his spot. I stopped with the scissoring and began to thrust slowly, I moved at different angles trying to find that spot, but I kept coming up with dead ends. Suddenly after a specific thrust Alfred's back arched and he let out a long moan. I smirked out of victory and began to thrust in the same spot, more moans ensued and I felt I was able to add the third finger. Alfred didn't even notice and continued to moan as I continued to thrust. But I didn't want him to climax with nothing more than fingering. I pulled out my fingers, earning a desperate whine of disapproval before I began to undo my trousers and remove them along with my boxers. I lined up at his entrance, lifting a leg over my shoulder and looking down at him.

"You ready Alfred?" I asked making sure I wasn't moving too fast for him.

"Hurry!" He begged me as he clutched the bed sheets. I smiled lightly and slowly pushed my way in. He tensed around me feeling himself stretch to accommodate the thicker penetrator. I moved slowly allowing him to get used to me each inch that I pushed in. Eventually I was almost entirely in and the begs of my body were becoming too hard to ignore. I pulled almost all the way out and began to thrust slowly for him to get used to the feeling. I went on for a few minutes slowly picking up the speed as I searched for his spot again. Just as before, when I found it he arched his back and let out a long moan. Knowing that I got him feeling good again I began to thrust a little faster at that spot. He moaned louder and louder each time I hit his spot, soon he began to shout at me begging for me to go faster and harder. I obeyed him gladly and moved faster just as my own body had wanted me to. I moved faster and faster with Alfred begging for more, I was beginning to get close to my climax but I wanted me and Alfred to cum at the same time. I began to pump his member earning more moans, I timed them with my thrusts making him feel so good he couldn't speak anymore.

"A...Arthur!" He gasped after a few minutes. "I...I'm gonna...cum!"

"Me too…" I grunted in response picking up the pace. Before I knew it my hand began to fill with Alfred's hot seed, I helped him ride out his climax and all his clenching muscles pushed me over the edge and I joined him in the bliss. We rode out our climaxes together and one finished I collapsed onto the bed next to him. We were both panting heavily as we came down from our physical high. I felt so good all over, pleasure covered every inch of my body and I hoped Alfred felt the same. I looked over at Alfred unable to stop my large grin, he beared a small smile as his chest continued to rise and fall.

Arthur," He panted. "That...was amazing…"

"Good to hear it love. Do you believe me now? That you truly are the most beautiful man alive." I replied turning on my side to face him. He giggled and scooted up closer to me.

"I don't know, maybe you should show me again." He placed his hand on my chest and looked up into my eyes.

"You're sounding like a horny schoolgirl."

"Shut up!" He moved closer to nuzzle my neck and intertwine his legs in mine. "Maybe in the morning?" I chuckled lightly.

"I've created a monster."

"You know you want to, it's not much to ask for, besides you started this."

"We'll see what happens in the morning."

"Fine…" I leaned down and gave him a quick peck to the lips before laying my arms on him.

"Goodnight love."

"Night Iggy."

"Don't start…" He giggled again and laid his head on my chest.

"I love you…" He whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: The End…? Just a one shot but I might make it a multi-chapter fic depending on popularity. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**

**Happy New Year**

**~Mortis**


End file.
